the feareater
by genius at work
Summary: good


Buffy the vampire slayer The fear eater  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by Dannileigh Robson  
  
  
  
She was being watched. She, the chosen one could sense the evil watching her. Waiting for her to fall so it could begin its own line of attack on her. She inhaled quickly and then began another line of assault on the young male vampire in front of her." sorry fang face but your visa's run out" The vampire only growled in response before throwing the slayer at a head stone. "Ow rudeness!" The slayer quickly picked her up and kicked the vampire in its face causing him to fall. She quickly pounced on the vampire and whipped out a long pointy wooden stake that she had only made that morning, plunged it in to his chest and watched in disgust as he spontaneously exploded in to dust. "Yuk why can't males clean up after themselves?" The chosen one Buffy the vampire slayer moaned. Then after looking at the ground added: "Even the blood sucking dead ones " Buffy stood up and dusted herself off. "As cordelia would say its gonna take me ages to get the dead smell out of these pants. Great" Even in the dime lighting Buffy could read the writing on the head stone that her best friend Xander Harris was currently slumped against. But at least she had just slayed the undead creature of the night that had been stalking her for the past four nights. Or tried to stalk her. The only advantage about being the slayer, the one girl in the whole world with incredible strength and skills, the one destined to protect the world yada, yada, yada is that it was always majorly hard for any one to creep up on her. Oh yeah the rest of the Scooby's wee an added bonus. Even her watcher Giles. She supposed that cordelia or queen c was a bonus as well even If she did frequently insult buffys entire wardrobe. Which whenever she did buffy reminded her that it wasn't her fault she had no time to go shopping for new clothes, having to save the world and all. And Angel he was defiantly a bonus. Deep down inside buffy felt a twinge of pain. No, she wasn't over him. It still hurt to think about him. Of Angel. Suddenly her slayer senses told her she wasn't as alone as she had thought. Nope it wasn't her slayer senses that had bought her back down to earth with a bump it was the annoying laughter that was strangely familiar. The only thing that sound came from was. "Spike so nice to know you were watching my back" "No slayer not your back your ass maybe which may I just say manages to look tighter every time I see it" "Perhaps, you might want me to kick your ass into shape as well Spike? Or maybe you want a nice sharp stake in your heart instead?" "Thanks for the offer but no duck I only came here to tell you something's on the way, something evil, something not me. Decided to take over Angels role for a while considering he's in pissing L.A " "Think again Spike my man, maybe you should pay attention to things creeping up behind you instead of exchanging insults with the slayer" "Angel your back! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back"? "I would have but I noticed you were in the middle of slaying something and if I had distracted you may have got hurt" "Ooooooowwwwww, my aching head, I'm gonna slay that long toothed freak, if buffy hasn't already slayed it " "Oh has diddums Xander bumped his heady? Or did the big bad vampire hurt you?" "Shut up Spike, incase you hadn't noticed Xander was thrown or was you too busy staring at my ass?" "Oh great Spike and Dead Boy I cant deal with two vampires with this head ache its already like having a hang over - not that I'd know what a hangover is like being under 21 and all." "How's your arm doing?" "It hurts" "Might be broken after all you landed on it when you were thrown, we need to get you home and look at it. Can you stand up and walk?" "Don't know, but I'll try.no not with out help" "There put your arm around me god Xander how many Chunky bars you been eating, even for me you heavy!" "Because your tired" added Angel who was now by Buffy's side, triggering off reactions Buffy wasn't supposed to have anymore. Looking across into angel's eyes she knew that the sadness that filled his eyes meant that he too still felt reactions. But sadly they could never be together again especially with the death of Jenny calendar Buffy sadly thought. Buffy opened her mouth to voice her opoins of disagreement but Angel got there first "Don't disagree with me Buffy I can feel it. You're still strong but not as strong as you will need to be to fight what's coming - it's stronger than anything you've ever fought much stronger. Even at full strength you would find it hard to defeat it. That's why I'm back in Sunnydale."  
  
You're not back to see me then. Buffy thought sadly.  
  
"Come on lets get Xander home if you hadn't noticed both of you are bleeding"  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in the protection of the bushes, the demon watched the slayer, the human and the two vampires. He could sense the weakened power seeping out of the slayer. Disgusted he could smell the reek of humanity rolling of the vampire once known as angelus. Yes the vampire would be the slayers death. Yes he will be her end.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Buffy climbed through the window of her bedroom she became aware that angel was still following her. Lost in her thoughts she had not noticed that she was being followed- any other vampire and she would be dead or at least badly injured.  
  
She thought of stopping, turning around and climbing out of the window to confront angel but decided against it. She continued into her room. Once in her room she swiftly stalked over to her bed and retrieved the baseball shut she slept in from behind it.  
  
Slowly and painfully but as quietly as she could manage she wriggled out of her dirty, crumpled pants and tank top until she was wearing nothing but her bra and girls boxers then standing in front of her mirror she surveyed her tight flat stomach and her small petite breasts then looked in disgust at the angry red gash on her thigh. It had already started to scab over. She gazed a thighs remembering the one night she and angel had spent together, how he had ran his hands over her thighs. Slowly she slid onto the floor and started to cry, seeing him hurt. Five minutes later she sat up, rubbed her eyes and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She heard her mom Joyce clearing her throat before saying: "Buffy what's wrong? Are you okay?" "I saw angel again today" "Oh" "It still hurts mom I still love him" "....Oh Buffy, I know it still hurts. It always will, but not as much as it hurts now" Then before Buffy knew what was happening she was in her mother's arms crying. "Come on Buffy let it all out"  
  
From the shadows angel watched everything that was happening in the room above him, he watched Buffy undress and stand in front of her mirror in her underwear her blonde hair hanging freely down her back. He continued to watch as she fell apart and started to cry. Ha also watched as she fell apart a second time this time into her mothers arms even if he was pained to see the only woman he had ever truly loved in such pain, knowing that he was the cause of all her pain. For a moment angel was back in Galway, Ireland in front of a sobbing young busty woman. "I thought ye loved me!" Bess was wailing "Sorry but I don't darling" His father had gone mad when he found out what he had been up to. Then he was back in sunnydale watching Buffy sleep. He had continued to watch when her mother had put her to bed a few hours earlier and now at four am in the morning it was time for him to go back to spikes place to wait for the blanket of the night.  
  
"So Buffy how did patrolling go last night?" "It went fine Giles apart from Xander being knocked out and both spike and Angel ranting on about some new big bad I have to fight oh yeah and Angel more than hinting that this thing will kill me. Apart from being told that I am gonna die then going home and breaking down I'm fine Giles absolutely fine." With that buffy stalked out of the library leaving the library doors swinging. "Guess buffys a bit upset." "Yes corde4lia buffy is a bit upset. So Giles what do you think this new big bad or who do you think it is?" "Unfortunately Willow I have no idea I'm going to have to talk to Angel or Spike very soon to see if they can aid us with solving this little predicament as they seem to know what.this thing is. I thought something was up - there has been more successful slayings recently. It seems that the enemy is becoming more and more courageous . something is most defiantly up" "The thing is we don't know who or what it is coming." Answered a deep husky voice. "Ah Angel how long have you been there.in the shadows?" "Long enough to hear that you know as little as I do, but I do know that what's coming is strong, very strong. Stronger than me, older than me and harder to kill" "Well Angel that piece of info isn't all that much use" "Shut up Cordelia as Giles says we need to hit the books" "But unfortunately willow the bells just rung so the books will just have to wait, whilst your in lesson I'll ring around the watchers and see if they can solve the problem or help solve it or see if they know of any demons or vampires older and stronger than Angelus" "Oh okay then Giles" "Now angel what are you doing here we could have managed on our own- we would have had to sooner or later" "No you cant handle this alone its way too strong you wouldn't have been able to cope that's why I'm here in the whole of history it's killed more than five slayers although no one knows what it is - it killed their watchers too so when I heard of it I came straight to sunnydale" "And how did you hear of this...this thing?" "I got it from one of my contacts he said something big was coming something the slayer has never faced before something strong enough to kill the slayer if she fears it. 


End file.
